


队友原来是猫啊.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, WOOSOON
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	队友原来是猫啊.

说实话最近全圆佑很奇怪，奇怪就奇怪在了这动作和日常行为习惯上。比如不管是谁看到全圆佑的时候他基本上总是在舔舐自己的手背，比如去超市的时候全圆佑总会停留在猫粮区从眼神里透露出深深的渴望，亦比如，全圆佑头顶上的那两只不让碰的猫耳，队友们一直在猜测到底是真的还是假的。  
但不论怎样家里的鱼还是会一点也不少。  
经过95line严肃且认真的讨论以及对全圆佑的严刑逼供以后大家得出了一个结论。  
全圆佑是只成了精的猫。  
但可怕的是，猫的发情期近在咫尺。  
但最可怕的是，全圆佑发情的那一天宿舍里只有他和权顺荣两个人，啊不，一人一猫。  
权顺荣事后回忆起还是会有很大的疑问。  
「全圆佑你为什么不剪剪指甲？」  
说到那天的时候是权顺荣有点生病，全圆佑的耳朵和尾巴不知道为什么在那天早上起就收不回来了，所以崔胜澈明令他禁止出门来照顾权顺荣。  
但是谁都没成想照顾照顾着全圆佑就开始很厉害地喘气，然后死了命地将猫抓板彻底地抓坏了。躺在床上的权顺荣吓了一大跳，他拖着病怏怏的身体轻飘飘地下床，刚拍了拍全圆佑的肩膀转身就被全圆佑大力地扣住手腕重新压回了床上。  
「诶？」权顺荣心里慌慌，却使不上力气去推开全圆佑，他刚开始以为全圆佑也是发烧了难受，但衣服全被撕扯开以后突然进入他脑内的两个字给他来了个五雷轰顶。  
发情。  
这么想着的时候全圆佑就已经开始从他的脸颊开始舔舐了，顺着下颌线舔过他脖颈上还未完全消退的吻痕，整个脖颈都舔了过来，让权顺荣体验到了什么叫做又不适又莫名舒爽的感觉。  
全圆佑的舌头顺着锁骨又往下滑，在肩膀与乳粒之间来回流连，权顺荣是真的推不开，只能生生受着这每舔一下都会让他起鸡皮疙瘩汗毛倒竖的奇怪感觉，然后没有穿睡裤的双腿不由自主就分了开来勾上了全圆佑的腰。  
全圆佑舔了舔犬齿轻轻咬上了权顺荣的乳粒不停轻咬着摩挲，给权顺荣整得一抖一抖的又差点就射了。  
穴口堵着肠液不让出来，全圆佑便伸入指头去给权顺荣把小口扩开，结果指甲过长兴许刮到了权顺荣，权顺荣一巴掌就抽在了他额头打偏了过去。  
权顺荣自己也吓了一跳，但说实话，被挂到的地方是真的很痛，于是他把全圆佑的手拿了出去自己伸入扩充。  
全圆佑的猫眼就一直那么看着他自慰，给他看得羞愤难当直直吼着不要看不要看，但毫无意义可言。  
全圆佑努力坚守着人类残存的理智看着权顺荣自己做好必要的扩充之后将权顺荣翻了过来，瞧着开合的穴口便红了眼睛直直地冲撞进了权顺荣的身体。  
要说动物的速度是真快，更何况是猫咪呢。权顺荣上来就被顶得头几乎都要撞到床头硬板上，又被全圆佑抓了回去一下子差点顶进肠子里去，权顺荣疼得直挠全圆佑，却被全圆佑有些尖利的指尖又划了回去，扣着手腕压着他不让他动弹。  
小仓鼠是难以逃离猫的魔爪的，现在就像是猫咪将鼠抓到以后玩弄于股掌之间的场面，权顺荣被全圆佑扶着腰身压在身下狠狠地侵略着身体，性器前端口不断有控制不住的津液流出，唾液也顺着权顺荣的嘴角滴到床上，仿佛真的动物交配一般淫乱的很。  
权顺荣手无缚鸡之力，他甚至想着要是平常跟崔胜澈一起去举铁的话说不定就不会是现在这样一种场面了。他的后穴收缩包裹着全圆佑青筋暴起的性器，不断地从交合处流出些许淫糜的肠液与前端口溢出的津液混合在一起。  
全圆佑是第一个内射的，猫大概都这样，但全圆佑大抵还是人，完事儿说慢也不慢说快也不快，操弄着权顺荣直接给他操射了一次，权顺荣就顶着一双又是满含情欲的眼珠子瞪着全圆佑，伸手摸了一下他的耳朵。  
俗话说猫耳朵摸不得，权顺荣这算是作了个大死。全圆佑就像打了激素一般除了性器涨大以外速度又加快了许多，权顺荣最怕的就是他高潮十次全圆佑也没射一次，他见着事情不太对便开始求饶着挣扎了起来。  
「圆佑...我不要了...求...求你了...我受不了了...」  
权顺荣的声音染上了一点哭腔，全圆佑好歹是被唤回那么一点理智，在权顺荣又尖叫着射出来后穴狠狠吞咽着他的性器时，他又往前一顶将滚烫的精液尽数射入了权顺荣的体内。  
权顺荣这一趟下来是又疼又爽，痛并快乐着大概就是他今天所体验到的吧，他躺在床上暗自想着，待到全圆佑的眼神恢复清明，有些愧疚地将他抱起到卫生间去清洗，看着他想要说对不起的时候，权顺荣凑过去搂着他脖子吻上了他前戏错过的双唇。  
「没关系的。」  
全圆佑当然就被崔胜澈给训了，但是令大家都没想到的事情是权顺荣居然就那么退烧了。  
崔胜澈沉思了一会儿。  
...看来运动有益健康，嗯。  
报告队长，全圆佑说他错了，但是下次还敢。

Fin.


End file.
